


The Heart of a Wolf

by Oro



Series: Songs of the Wolves [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oro/pseuds/Oro
Summary: Souji Okita and Hajime Saitou belonged to the same pack of wolves: the Wolves of Mibu. Their fate was inevitably intertwined with that of hitokiri Battousai, their arch-enemy. A chanced meeting changed forever the course of their life.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Saitou Hajime, Okita Souji & Saitou Hajime
Series: Songs of the Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Heart of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shueisha.  
> This work can be read together with - or separately from - the previous story, "A Wolf and His Boy". I added a foreshadowing of the relationship between Saitou and Okita in that story, which I explore in this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manga, anime and OVA only give little information on Souji Okita. I therefore completed it with the information I found on the real Souji Okita.

“Saitou-san,” an amicable voice called out, “you’re going out again?”

The owner of the voice stopped at the foyer and turned to face his comrade, Souji Okita.

“The night is young,” Saitou replied casually. “I’m going for a walk.”

“To find the hitokiri?” Souji laughed. “I don’t think it works that way, Saitou-san. Unless he’s coming for you, you wouldn’t cross paths with him on the street.”

“So, you’re suggesting I’m staying here, bandying words with the others?” Saitou smiled faintly and made a motion with his head toward the noise in the hall.

“Or I can go with you,” Souji offered, half-teasingly. “You might need company when you don’t find the person you’re looking for.”

“I don’t think so,” Saitou again made to leave, but – upon seeing Souji’s face fell a little – he added, “You look rather tired, Okita-kun. Why don’t you have an early night and join me another time?”

“As you wish, Saitou-san,” the younger man, his handsome face brightening up again, waved his hand and made to go back inside the inn. Saitou adjusted his sword and left, letting in a cold gush of autumnal air as he opened the sliding door.

Suddenly Souji shivered under his haori. Saitou was right – he did feel rather tired that night. Fatigue seems to accompany him often these days. He went to wash himself quickly and then headed to the room he shared with Saitou.

The room was located at the back of the inn, which the Shinsengumi used as their base. It was a sparse one, but neat and warm, particularly since the maids have lighted the brazier.

Souji’s side was livelier than Saitou’s. There were several books on a low table, a paper roll, and a calligraphy set. Saitou’s side looked like it was a spare place reserved for a guest staying overnight.

Souji slipped into his futon but did not close his eyes. Although he was tired, he did not feel sleepy. Curiously, he started thinking about Saitou.

 _Hajime_ , Souji said to himself. When he met Saitou for the first time, he was annoyed by the older man’s arrogance, although – as he was prone to do – he skilfully concealed his dislike.

Saitou used to despise him, thinking that he became a Captain at such a young age only thanks to his status as a member of Fujiwara clan. Souji’s white anger did not show until Saitou tried to finish off his opponent one night, when they happened to be patrolling together and bumping into two assassins.

“Move aside, boy,” Saitou said, having swiftly killed his opponent.

As an answer, Souji launched his signature attack and cut his opponent dead. With a cold smile etched to his beautiful lips, he wiped his sword clean, put it back into its sheath, and walked away without looking at Saitou.

Saitou never said anything about that night, but since then he often put his name next to Okita’s for Shinsengumi’s missions.

Souji smiled at the recollection, slowly drifting into an uneasy sleep. _What are you fighting for, Hajime?_ he mused.

He remembered asking the other man that question one night, when they were again patrolling together, this time in a more amicable atmosphere. Saitou only made a gruffly sound for an answer.

Saitou’s silence on that subject intrigued Souji even more. Coming from a prominent clan, he had been taught to fight for the Shogunate ever since he could remember. Saitou came from a humbler background, that’s for sure, but his cold determination showed that he was also fighting for a belief. A belief he did not care to share with his comrades.

_What are you fighting for, then?_

“Okita-kun, wake up!”

Souji opened his eyes and saw Saitou’s face only inches away from his.

“Saitou-san,” Souji was startled. “What happens?”

“You’re delirious, that's what happens,” Saitou withdrew. “You kept mumbling something in your sleep. It seems you’ve caught a fever, boy.”

Souji touched his forehead with the back of his hand. It was indeed hot.

“I’ll be all right,” he said, sitting up. “Did you just return, Saitou-san?”

“Yes. I’m going to wash up.”

“Did you find the hitokiri?” Souji smiled.

“No,” Saitou paused at the sliding door, “but I found a young boy who might know something about him.”

“A boy! How extraordinary,” Souji let out his usual laugh. “Will you tell me about it?”

“Tomorrow,” Saitou answered. “I’ll bring you a wet cloth to cool your forehead.”

The sliding door closed behind Saitou, but the brusque movement sent in the cold air from the corridor. Souji coughed a little, instinctively putting his hand in front of his mouth. He must have caught a bad cold, he thought.

Until he saw a bit of blood on his palm.

“Okita-kun,” Saitou’s voice snapped Souji back to alertness. Saitou was talking from behind the sliding door.

“Did you forget something, Saitou-san?” Souji quickly clenched his besmirched palm.

“I forgot to ask,” Saitou said through the door, “Do you need anything else?”

“No, thank you, Saitou-san,” Souji said lightly. “Who would have thought that you are such a mother-hen?”

Saitou marched away with a gruff, leaving behind a secretly-perplexed Souji.


End file.
